GSR  POST EP STORIES
by Sar1305
Summary: This is just a bunch of my favourite GSR moments into one story, there are a few so i'll post one post ep at a time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hi Guys, thanks for reading this new story, just a little introduction

This isn't a story as such, its just what i think happened after some of my favourite GSR moments between season 5 and season 9, some of them are a few chapters long like this one and some are just a few paragraphs

Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think, and as always thanks for reading

**O/N **I dont own CSI sadly, and if i did i would have written something like this

**POST EPISODE: COMITTED SEASON 5 EP 21**

As they drove through Las Vegas, the silence that engulfed them was unbearable. Both lost in their own thoughts of the events that had just played out.

Sara had said she was fine, at the time she had even convinced herself she was. But now that she had, had time to digest it, she realized that she probably wasn't, the events of the last few hours were replaying in her head like a record stuck on the same track.

_Flashback_

_She hadn't even heard Adam come in, so when he spoke she jumped a little_

_'Hey' he said as Adam came through the door 'Are you a spiritual person?' He asked her_

_'Sometimes' Sara asked, trying to keep it a bit casual, she secretly felt uneasy being here, alone with him_

_'Do believe things happen for a reason' he continued, he walked slowly toward Sara_

_'That bad things are there to teach us a Karmic lesson?'_

_Sara didn't know how to answer, sensing something was wrong she edged backwards towards the desk where the syringe lay_

_He started to ramble 'Maybe all our problems can be cured by tuning into a higher frequency. There's this one guy i read, he believes that illness, anxiety and fear all occur when people are vibrating at ten thousand cycles a second'_

_Sara nodded hoping if he agreed that he wouldn't come any closer but he didn't stop, Sara uncapped the syringe and lunged at him, but she was too slow before she knew he had wrestled her to the ground and was holding broken pottery to her neck._

_He continued to talk, by now Sara didn't really hear what he was saying, she just kept agreeing hoping he would let her go, or at least keep him distracted long enough for Grissom to get back. She continued to struggle with him hopping to get free_

_Sara saw Grissom appear in the window, fear was starting to control her. She looked up into his eyes and saw her fear reflected in them. She held is gaze as she struggled with Adam. Finally she broke free and was out the door leaving the craziness behind her._

Sara stared out the window as they drove, she didn't want to speak to Grissom. She could see in his face he was worried but she didn't want him to see her fall apart again, not after everything he had done for her recently. A single tear fell from her eye, she brushed it away quickly hoping Grissom didn't notice. She wanted to get as far away from him, and the memory of the case as possible.

Grissom was just as silent as Sara on the way back to lab. He supposed that like him, she was lost in the events of the day. His fear, however was that Sara would stay lost to him. He was afraid that this darkness would consume her. They had come so far in the last few months that it pained him to think it was all for nothing. Like Sara, Grissom replayed the events of the day in his head over and over as he drove toward the lab

_Flashback_

_He had gone to get the key to unlock the drawer in the nurses' station; he didn't know what he had hoped to find in the drawers, but who knew in this place. As he came back to the door he frowned as he tried it, strange he thought, Sara didn't say anything about leaving. Then as he looked through the window what he saw something that may haunt him for the rest of his life.  
>Sara sat on the floor while Adam held the broken pottery to her neck. Staring into to her eyes Sara looked terrified<em>

_'Oh my god open the door' Grissom said the security guard. _

_He was trying to remain calm; he couldn't let Sara see how scared he was for her. He could hear the guard fumbling with the keys_

_'Please just open the door' he said as he lost contact with Sara's eyes._

_ As Adam looked up Sara had found the moment to break free from his grasp and tore through the door.  
>In that moment all the things he had never told Sara came flooding through him. In that moment he knew, no matter what, or how, long it took, Sara was his forever.<em>

Grissom breathed in heavily, as they pulled into the parking lot. He turned to talk to Sara but she was already out of the car heading towards the lab entrance.

He followed her inside but, she was nowhere to be found Grissom slunk of into his office to digest the case.

* * *

><p>Hours later Sara still couldn't sleep; she had tossed and turned in her bed, as the nightmares that had plagued her, her whole life were coming in full force tonight. For the hundredth time that night Sara woke up in a cold sweat, her heart was racing, her nightmares tonight involved her and Grissom, a subject she could barely face during her waking hours let alone in her nightmares. Sara walked out to the kitchen to get water; she picked up her phone and started to dial Grissoms number. Since she had broken down in front him about her past, Grissom had been there for her, whenever she needed to talk he found the time, if she didn't think she could make it through counseling's, he would go with her and when the nightmares were at their worst she would call him, and they would talk, so she didn't have to fall asleep again. Tonight however she hesitated, she had been content with the current status of their friendship, she had accepted that they may never be more and she was happy. There was no bickering, no pulling her in and pushing her away, she could live with that, at least she thought she could have until today.<p>

Flipping her phone shut, she started back towards the bedroom, she didn't know what to do with these feelings, and it scared her. Just as she stepped through the bedroom door, she heard a knock on the front door.

* * *

><p>Grissom had left the lab for the night, His thoughts still constantly drifting back to Sara. He thought he should have tried to find her; he had been making an effort lately to be there when she needed a shoulder or a friend. He knew Sara wanted more from their relationship but he could never find the words to tell her that he wanted what she wanted. So he didn't. He listened when she spoke and was there when she cried and he thought that would be enough, until tonight.<p>

He was so pre-occupied with his thoughts of Sara, that he didn't pay any attention to where he was driving. When he finally looked around he realized he was outside her apartment. He sat in the car outside for a while, debating whether he should go up or not. First he thought he was being stupid, then he thought he needed to know Sara was ok, then he thought, even so she's probably asleep, then he thought, this is Sara, she's probably not. He was about to drive away, feeling foolish for even coming, when he saw a light go on in her apartment. He got out of the car and went up to her apartment. Standing outside her door he tried to work up the courage just to knock.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for readng, sorry i should have said at the start this first post ep is 3 chapters long**

**o/n dont own CSI**

**POST EPISODE: COMITTED SEASON 5 EP 21 CONTINUED  
><strong>

Sara opened the door, she was shocked to see Grissom standing there, looking particularly disheveled in the early hours of the morning.

'Grissom?' Sara said, 'What are you doing here so late?' Sara turned into the house allowing Grissom to enter behind her

'Or early as it happens to be' She said smirking at him a little as he took of his coat.

'Sara, i...' Grissom stumbled around his words, he couldn't construct a coherent sentence and the truth was, he had no idea.

'Well, i was driving around and i sort of just ended up here, and thought I'd see if you were awake' Grissom said to her, trying to make it sound like it's just something one dose on a regular basis

'Grissom, really, why are you hear?, you look like you could do with some sleep and maybe even a shower!' Sara said staring him down.

She wanted the truth, and she hopped that the truth was he had just wanted to see her. She kept quiet, waiting for the cogs to turn in Grissoms head. She knew he was not a man of action, but her advances were always thwarted in the past, so she left it up to him. When she broke down he had come to her. When it was decided she needed counseling, he had arrange it for her. And he had told her to call him at night when she couldn't sleep. So now as they stood facing each other, she waited for him.  
>Standing in the middle of Sara's lounge room, the silence was awkward, neither knowing what to do.<p>

'Sara' Grissom started, 'you left the lab before i had a chance to catch you, i mean, i just wanted to make sure that you were ok, you know after today and all.' He paused and looked at Sara, she just stared back him, her expression neutral.

'Sara, are you ok? I should have asked you, made you, tell me the truth please' He was practically begging her

Sara looked at him, she studied his face. She was glad that he was there but she felt awkward, what should she tell him? She hated breaking down all the time. She reached out and took his hands and pulled him gently toward her as she took a seat on the lounge.

'Griss, i'm glad you stopped by, I was thinking about calling you anyway' Sara spoke to him softly. 'Today at the lab, i didn't want you to find me, i thought if i saw you i might breakdown and i didn't want to do that at work.' She turned her head away from him 'like i said i'm glad you stopped by, but I'm fine really'

Grissom looked at Sara, the bags under her eyes told a completely different story. Pulling his hands from hers he cupped them around her face, so she couldn't turn away from him

'Don't lie to me Sara, if you're fine what are you doing awake now? Why didn't you tell me to leave? Because you're not fine, you might not want to admit it to me or to yourself but you're not fine.' Grissom stared into her eyes and he saw the glistening of tears in them

Sara closed her eyes as the tear started to fall. All the emotions of the day seemed to flow like a river from her soul, and Grissom felt every sting of those tears in his heart. He wanted to make her happy again, he wanted to see her laugh and smile like when they first met. This girl in front of him was so broken, and he wanted to be the one to fix her. After all, he had been part of the cause. While he hadn't admitted this at the time of Sara's epic break down, he had come to accept responsibility for it. He was trying to put her back together, one piece at a time.  
>Grissom pulled Sara into him so her head was resting against his chest, he held her there as tight as he could hopping this small gesture made her feel safe. Sara cried for hours and Grissom stayed, stroking her hair and face as she let a lifetime of hurt and pain out.<br>Finally, Grissom wasn't sure when, but Sara stopped crying. He looked down at her, as she started to fall asleep on him. Feeling that this might be overstepping his role as her friend he gently lifted her up and guided her into the bedroom. He let her fall gently on the bed before covering her with the blankets. He was so close to her now he could smell her wonderful scent, and not really knowing what came over him, he lent down and kissed Sara on the forehead.  
>He smiled as he stood up to leave, but was overcome by sadness, this was probably as close to Sara as he was ever going to get. Was this enough?, he wondered, could i live with this?<br>As he turned to leave, he felt Sara pull on his shirt, placing his hand over hers, he looked at her

'Griss, please don't leave' Sara mumbled 'please'

Grissom looked at her. He supposed it couldn't hurt, he bent low and whispered in her ear

'Honey, I'll be in the lounge room if you need me' He had like the feeling of kissing her forehead so he took a risk and did it again.

'No Griss, here please,' Sara rolled toward the middle of the bed 'i don't want to be alone'

Grissom hesitated, Sara was vulnerable and half asleep, what if she woke up in the morning and regretted every word of this conversation.

'Don't worry Griss' Sara said 'i won't try anything funny, promise,' She said with a grin on her face she was more awake now, even though exhaustion was taking hold of her.

'I just want to feel safe, and i feel safe with you'

Grissom took of his shoes and lay down on the bed next to her, letting her fit herself into the curves of his body. He put his arms around her and began to whispered his favorite Shakespeare into her ear. Sara fell asleep, for the first time in a very long time the nightmares didn't come. When Grissom saw Sara had fallen asleep he allowed himself to close his eyes. As he fell asleep he smiled to himself. He hoped that today would be the first day of forever, and that he would fall asleep with Sara in his arms every day, after all, life without her would be no life at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok this is the last chapter of this post ep story, please let me know if you liked it, i know its just drabble and smush but i felt like writting a bunch of it**

**o/n still dont csi**

**POST EPISODE: COMITTED SEASON 5 EP 21** **CONTINUED**

The next morning Sara woke up feeling refreshed, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She had slept dreamlessly and peacefully, she woke up happy.

Sara rolled over to look at Grissom, she watched him sleep, watched the way his body moved up and down. Sara put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, this movement in his body seemed to calm her.

Grissom began to wake up as he felt Sara's hand on him, he watched her for awhile, not sure if she had drifted off to sleep and not wanting to disturb her if she had. He gently moved her hand from his chest and started to get up, he was hungry and couldn't recall the last time he had, had anything proper to eat. As he got up, Sara spoke to him,

'Grissom, there's no need to rush off' She looked up at him.

'Well, Sara before you jump to conclusions, you should know i'm not leaving' he looked back down at her waiting for her reaction, smiling slightly. 'As it happens i am off to your kitchen to make us some breakfast' he turned and headed to the kitchen smiling to himself. He was determined this time. Taking it slow was fine, but he swore he wouldn't push her away anymore.

Sara lied back down in the bed, she thought she'd stay in bed a little while longer, she was scared that if she moved, this happy moment would end, and she knew she didn't want that. She felt somewhere deep down that Grissom was trying, very hard, he was never one to express himself, in anyway, so this small glimpse of another Grissom, made Sara fill with a hope that there could be something more. One day.

Sara finally walked out into the kitchen and saw Grissom searching through her cupboards, she frowned, she just remembered she didn't keep any decent food in her house, mostly milk and bread and a few cans of various vegetables. Grissom heard her come in and turned to look at, he had a confused look on his face.

'Sara, do you know you have next to know food in your house?' He asked her

'Well, Griss, i don't really eat often and when i do i just order out, sometimes i'm just to tired to bother with food'

Grissom looked at her with concern and sadness, had Sara's life become so empty that she didn't even take the time to enjoy good food.

'Well in that case looks like we're going to have to out and eat, because i'm starving' Grissom looked towards Sara, what he wanted to say was lets have a breakfast date, but once again the word he was looking for escaped him and the moment had passed.

'Sure that'd be great, just let me have a shower and we'll get going' Sara smiled at him, she was happy with the easiness of the situation, it could have been really awkward she thought.

Sara left Grissom in the kitchen and went to have a shower. She showered quickly, she wanted to spend time with Grissom, for some reason today when he looked at her, she couldn't control butterfly's in her stomach, and she liked it.

When she got dressed she took more time than usual to pick out an outfit. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying to hard. She finally picked her favorite purple top with a small butterfly near the collar and her favorite pair of jeans. She walked out into the kitchen to find Grissom had relocated to the lounge and had made himself comfy.

'I'm ready to go if you are' She said to him brightly

Grissom looked up from the lounge

'Alright' he said, 'lets eat'

He grabbed his keys and wallets and ushered Sara out the door to his car. He drove them to the his favorite breakfast spot, as they walked in Grissom noticed it was particularly busy, he turned to Sara

'Maybe we should get it to go?, i know a place with a great view' He smiled at her, hoping she'd agree.

Sara smiled back

'sounds good to me'

She was secretly happy, she had wanted to be alone with Grissom and the risk of any of her CSI buddy's dropping by was high this time of the morning.

So they ordered breakfast, Grissom, being old fashioned as he was, insisted on paying, and they headed up towards red rock canyon. It wasn't your typical lush green mountains, it was dry and brown, but nevertheless the view from there of Vegas was beautiful. The morning was clear and smog free. Sara and Grissom sat on the hood of the car eating and chatting happily.

Feeling content Sara layed back on the hood and closed her eyes,while Grissom talked to her about some bug, she hadn't really been listening, she was just happy hearing his voice.

Noticing she was laying back Grissom did something that shocked them both

As he spoke to Sara he placed his hand on her leg, at first Sara didn't really notice. Then Grissom started to caress it, gently moving between her knee and inner thigh. Sara open her eyes and watch his hand, he was still chatting away about the bugs, and she wondered if even realized what he was doing. Sara felt the butterfly's move from her stomach to her mouth, her heart was fluttering in her chest. She had waited so long for any sign of affection from Grissom and now she didn't know what to say.

She began to sit up as she grabbed his hand. Grissom looked down at his hand, only now realizing what he had been doing while he was talking.

'Sara, i'm sorry' he stuttered 'I didn't realize... i didn't mean to' Grissom struggled to find his words again, this seemed to be the trend whenever Sara was around, and truthfully he wasn't sorry, but he didn't want to move faster then Sara was comfortable. She was fragile still and he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain.

'Gil i don't want you to stop' Sara smiled at him, he loved her smile, at that moment he loved everything about her from head to toe.

He lent in towards her, and kissed her lips, slowly at first, scared she'd pull away, when she didn't he continued more aggressively, he wanted her to know how long he'd waited to do that, and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

When Sara couldn't catch her breath any more she place the palms of her hands on Grissom chest and pushed him gently back. Still looking into his eyes, she smiled. Grissom took her hands into his and kissed them.

'If you don't want to move this fast, tell me Sara, i'll wait until your ready, i'll wait forever for you if i have too'

'don't you think you waited long enough Griss?' Sara replied still smiling up at him. Grissom grinned

'I suppose i have' he said. And he lent down and kissed her again. Wanting to stay in this moment forever.

Driving home Grissom could barley keep his hands off Sara, now that he knew he could touch her, thats all he could think about. Not a minute went by were he didn't find himself holding her hand as they drove or putting his hand on her thigh. He couldn't believe he'd nearly lost her.

Once they were through Grissoms door, the frenzy of hands and lips began. Grissom couldn't keep control of himself any longer and Sara allowed herself to be caught up in Grissoms new found wave of passion. Grissom led Sara into his bedroom and layed her on the bed. Looking down at her, he knew there was no one else in this world he would ever love as much as he loved Sara.

Later that night as they lay there, intertwined with each other, Grissom spoke to Sara, the first words any of them had said all night.

'Sara, i think we might be moving a bit faster then we planned' Grissom continued to stroke her hair as he spoke.

'Gil, its fine, i don't mind really, it was beautiful and it felt right' She said, and she meant it, the whole day with Grissom had been wonderful, and she thought about how everyday could be like this

'As long as your ok with it, because honestly i don't mind if we did that everyday until i die' He smiled at her and kissed her cheek

'Well i hope thats a very long time away' Sara paused still smiling 'Gil, what are we going to do about work? i'm pretty sure this is against department policy, actually, i know it is i memorized the handbook'

Grissom rolled over so he was facing her completely,

'Forget about the policy, We'll just have to be careful, no touching' He said with a laugh 'And if anyone finds out, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, together' He said kissing her lips again

'If you say so Gil but if they find out, its going to be a lot worse for you then me,' She snuggled into him, she was tired again she felt no amount of sleep would make up for the amount she had missed in her life.

'Sara, let me worry about that, if i have to quit i will, you mean everything to me, more then my career or my job. They're replaceable Sara, i cant replace you, i wouldn't want too.' He pulled her in close to him 'I love you Sara, and i'm so sorry that i never told you before, but i wont let you go now, i promise'

Sara smiled, she couldn't even remember how long she had been waiting for him to say that to her

'I love you too Gil,' She said as she started to fall asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hi Guys thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this one, again alot of smush and drabble but i had fun writting it, and sorry its so long i didnt notice until i finshed fixing up for this, THANKS AGAIN

**O/N **I dont own CSI

**POST EPISODE GRAVE DANGER; SEASON 5 EPISODE 25**

After Nick was found Sara walked through the lab looking for Grissom, she wanted to find him, make sure he ok, she knew this case had affected him on a level that he had never reached before and she was worried about him. Usually it was Sara who couldn't hold it together and it scared her that he was traveling down a path that was all to familiar to her.  
>She walked though the lab looking for him but he was no where to be found. As she gave in and decided to go home, she flipped open her phone to call him. She let it ring until it reached his message bank. Sara sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do.<br>She got in her car and headed over to Grissoms, well these days it was just as much hers, she rarely went back to her apartment, spending almost every moment of her free time with Grissom.  
>When she got to the front she let herself in as always, not expecting to find him there, but just hoping he might be, she did a quick search of the house and didn't find him. She picked up the phone hoping she'd be able to reach him by now. When she heard the message again, a single tear fell from her eyes. Was Grissom avoiding her? Had she done something wrong? Worry began to seep into her, she had always thought that this, her and Grissom, was too good to last. She had thought that one day he'd wake up and realise that Sara wasn't all he thought she would be. Had Nick nearly dying opened his eyes, did he see what Sara knew all along? She didn't deserve him, he had tried so many times to push her away, perhaps he only gave in because of her persistence.<br>Sara didn't know any more, she thought they had a solid relationship but after this she wasn't so sure. Sara grabbed what few clothes she had and headed out the door. She thought she would make this easy for both of them, after all Sara was used to the pain and she knew this was best.

* * *

><p>Grissom sat there staring at Nick, and although Nick was sleeping Grissom felt like he had to tell him everything he was thinking. Looking at him wired to the machines Grissom spoke<p>

'well mate, this is some situation you got yourself in,' he started, he didn't know why it was always so hard for him just to say what he was thinking

'Nick, I'm really sorry this happened to you, it's all my fault, if I had been a better supervisor we would have all been together and this wouldn't have happened'

Grissom put his head into his hands and let the rest on his knees.

'any way Nick, i'd better leave you alone, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry'

Grissom stood up and headed out the door. As he got to the hospital entrance he felt his phone buzzing, picking it up he realised he had missed two calls from Sara. Sighing he dialled her number, she was probably asleep by now but he tried her anyway, it rang out.  
>Grissom was at his car by now, he got in and tried Sara one more time. It went to message bank again. He flipped the phone shut and headed towards his house, he felt like he hadn't been alone with Sara in forever, and he needed her, now, more then usual.<p>

He reached the house in record time, pulling into the parking garage he realised Sara's car wasn't there. Strange he thought, maybe she had gone to get something to eat. He went inside his apartment. He looked around to make sure Sara wasn't there, he had a strange feeling but he couldn't explain it. He was a man of science and he very rarely let his emotions control him. But this time, he felt something strange. Just as he was contemplating this, something on the kitchen counter caught his eyes. The glistening in the light was a set of keys, he went over to the counter and there lying on the counter was a set of keys and a note.  
>Grissom picked up the keys, he felt his heart sink, these were Sara's, he'd had them cut for so she could come and go as she pleased. And the note Grissom held it in his hands for awhile to scared to open it, he knew what was coming but he couldn't face it. After what felt like hours he got the courage to open it.<br>Written in Sara's perfect handwriting was a short note the simply read,

Gil,  
>It's better this way<br>Sara

Grissom stared at the note, he felt the tears building behind his eyes. He was confused, what did Sara mean it was better? Better she was gone? He couldn't believe that, not for a second, it had taken him a long time to realize he couldn't live without Sara, and he knew he's life wouldn't be better like this.  
>He went and took a shower trying to process the last few days, why was it that he was so close to loosing people he cared for? He had fought to get Nick back, and now he would fight to get Sara back, as he showered he swore he would do what ever it took, he had spent to many years letting her walk away, and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.<br>Full of determination Grissom got dressed and headed out the door, he was ready for what ever lay ahead.

* * *

><p>Sara unlocked the door and walked into her apartment, she hadn't spent a lot of time here it recent months, she had even considered asking Grissom if she could move in with him, and now she was glad she hadn't.<br>She went into the bedroom, she sat down on the bed to take her shoes off, this is the best thing for both of us, she thought, if I do the leaving i'm in control of the pain. She felt a tear run down her face. She wasn't sure she even believed the words she was saying, but she couldn't face the pain that he would reject her, so she had to be the one to leave.  
>Sara laid down on the bed and curled herself up in to a ball. She let her tears flow, she knew her life was going to change now, and she had no control over it or herself. At some point she drifted off to sleep, tears still pouring down her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Grissom decided Sara's flat was the first place he would look for her, after all where else would she go in the early hours of the morning. He unlocked the door, Sara had given him a key a long time ago, even before they were together so he could check up on her if he felt he needed to.<br>He opened the door slowly, he could see all the lights in the house where off, treading quietly through the house he headed towards Sara's room. He opened the bedroom door quietly, Sara was curled up in a ball asleep on the bed. Grissom knew from the way she was lying that she had been crying, Sara always tucked her legs under her chin when she was upset.  
>Grissom took of his shoes and got into bed next to Sara. He pulled her in tight to him, he had once told her he never wanted to wake up without her and he meant it, so now even though she wasn't awake he told her.<br>Grissom whispered quietly into Sara's ear '

Honey, its going to be ok, we're going to be ok, i promised that i would always wake up next to you, and i'm going to keep that promise'

He kissed her cheek gently and snuggled into her,

'I love you Sara, i always will'

Grissom closed his eyes, no matter what happened tomorrow, at least he would have this moment with Sara.

* * *

><p>Sara woke up slowly, the sun was poking through the curtains. She had no idea what time it was. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed that there was someone warm in the bed with her. Turning over she saw Grissom.<br>She gasp slightly, he was the last person she had expected to see this morning, but here he was, just like every other morning, right beside her. Sara proped herself up on her elbows and touched Grissoms face, maybe she was wrong about everything, she didn't know now, everything was all jumbled inside her head. So this is what crazy feels like, she thought to herself, only half kidding.  
>She continued to stoke his face, thinking this might be the last time she would do this. Grissom started to wake, he could feel a soft hand on his face. Even with out looking he knew it was Sara, she was so familiar to him and her touch made his skin tingle every time.<br>He opened his eyes and saw her staring down at him, smiling slightly but also looking slightly worried. Grissom lifted himself into a sitting position, and took Sara's hands.

'Morning beautiful' He said to her softly 'You want to tell me why i had to drive half way across town to find you last night?'

Sara turned away, she felt really foolish now, over reacting when it was Grissom who needed help.

'I thought you were pushing me away again' She said to him quietly 'i didn't want to feel that again, so i left'

She couldn't look him in eyes '

Sara' he said pulling her head towards him so he could see her eyes 'What ever made you think that?'

He was concerned, he hadn't even realized he made her feel like that.

'At the lab yesterday, you snapped at me when i was just trying to find out how you were, Gil, you were nearly blown to pieces, i was so worried, i just needed to see you, and then i cant find you anywhere in the lab and your not answering your phone and then you weren't at home, i thought you were avoiding me. i thought this case made you see all the things you were missing out on with me, and what a big risk our relationship is to your career'

Sara's eyes filled with tears as she spoke. Grissom pulled her in to him, holding her as tight as he could, he said to her

'Sara, Honey, i'm sorry about snapping at you, i didn't mean it, the case just really got to me, and i took that out on you but that doesn't mean i don't love you, and i wasn't at the lab or home or answering my phone because i was at the hospital with Nick, i had to tell him i was sorry, but you know me Sara, it took me awhile to find the right words. But never would i ever think i'm missing anything with you, you've given me so much, something i never thought i could have, and you gave it to me. If any one is missing out Sara its you, you waited for years for me, you let life pass you by because you hoped i would get the courage to act on my feelings. If anyone should be scared, it should be me, that you will wake up one day and realize you wasted to much time on me'

Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head

'Sara i told you i never want to wake up without you, and thats just as true now as it was then, you are every thing to me, and if anything with Nick going missing, it made realize that i should tell you everyday how much you mean to me, I love you Sara and i will forever, thats a promise'

Sara looked up at Grissom, she wondered how she could have doubted him

'Gil' Sara stared in to his beautiful blue eyes 'i'm sorry, i over reacted, i'm just so scared of letting you down or disappointing you, i didn't mean to make you upset, not after everything with Nick, i should have been there for you. I am here for you, what ever you need to get through this, i'm here, I love you too Gil, i promise that wont change no matter what happens to us.'

Sara continued to look at him until he lent down to kiss her, as his lips reached hers she closed her eyes, to her this was heaven When he pulled away Sara spoke to him again

'Gil, are you ok? i mean with Nick and all that'

'You know Sara, i think i will be, i've got you and Ecklies putting the team back together so, in time, i will be back to my boring old self'

Grissom smiled, until he noticed the look on Sara's face

'What?' He asked her 'Ecklies putting the team back together? Surely with the guys around all the time someones going to notice,' She paused trying to find a word 'Us' she finished

'Sara, don't worry, as long as we stick to the rules we made, it will be fine, no one will notice' he reassured her.

She snuggled back into him and closed her eyes, she felt reassured, Grissom still loved her, she felt like she could take on an army and win. Grissom stroked her hair as she lay on his chest

'Sara, there's something else i want to ask you, don't get angry or anything and you can say no' Grissom said nervously

Sara was a bit worried now

'Spit it out Grissom, what do you need to ask me, your scaring me' Sara replied, she hoped it was nothing bad.

'Well i've been thinking a lot lately and well last night made up my mind, i think you should live with me, at my house, all the time, i don't want to drive around half the town looking for, i want to wake up with you in our home everyday forever'

He paused waiting for her reactions Sara laughed she sat up to face Grissom

'I thought i already was' She was beaming down at him, she lent in and kissed him softly 'but lets make it official, i will sell this place, and all my stuff and me can go and live at your place.'

She was still smiling, she couldn't help it Grissom was grinning from ear to ear,

'Sara' he said to her 'there's only one small problem' he was still smiling

'Oh' replied Sara 'And what, Gilbert, may i ask is that?' she said smiling back at him

Grissom reached over to the side table and grabbed something turning back toward Sara he held up her set of keys to his house

'You left your keys behind'

Giggling Sara lent into kiss him again, this time it lingered.

'I love you Gil' She said to him as he rolled her over on to her back


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hi guys, thanks for contiuing to read, i'm having computer issues so sorry if i dont post to often at the moment - again another smushy one, i had fun doing this... i have a few more written so please keep reading, let me know what you think

**O/N **I dont own CSI at ALL

**Post Episode: Bite Me - Season 6 Episode 3**

Sara slammed the door of the apartment shut, it was so loud it made Grissom jump. He turned to look at Sara, she had that look in her eyes like she would kill the first person she saw, unfortunately, Grissom thought that was him.

'What the hell Gil' Sara shouted at him.

Grissom was a little taken back, Sara never yelled, especially at him, it had been one of the things that made their relationship work.

'Sara, what?' Grissom asked her, he honestly had no idea what had got her so mad

'Maybe their suffocating each other! What was that about? Do you want to tell me what you were really thinking' Sara stared at him, Grissom could see anger in her eyes.

'Sara, i, i dont understand i was talking about the couple from the case, we were in their bedrooms, if you recall' Grissom answered her, he now knew why Sara was mad, in truth he was feeling suffocated, but it was nothing to with Sara.

'Really Grissom, because the way you looked at me, you were directing it at me, if you have something to say just say it, i can take it, it wouldnt be the first time' She was pacing back and forwards now. Grissom felt his heart sting when she used his last name.

'Sara, please just listen to me, i admit that I was referring to us when i said that'

Sara interrupted before Grissom had finished speaking 'See i knew it! Why cant you just say it to me?'

'Sara, just stop for a second a listen to me please, i don't want to fight with you about this' He walked over to her and took her hands, he lead her towards the lounge

'Sit down and I'll explain' he said pulling down on to the lounge, he reached up to her shoulders and started to massage them

'Sara, Its not you that's suffocating me in this relationship, its me doing it to myself, this relationship, its new to me, to have any thing so intimate, to share so much with one person' He continued to massage Sara's shoulders he could feel her relaxing under his fingers

'Sara, i'm struggling, we have to keep what we have a secret, we're both taking a big risk, and i guess i'm finding it hard. I don't find it easy to show you what i'm feeling, so when i say things sometimes i forget you care so much about what i say, but Sara, you are not suffocating me, i love being close to you, i love being so close i can feel your skin' He lent down and gently kissed the back of her neck, he felt her shudder,

'I love that when i kiss you i can feel every part of you moving' He kissed her again, this time on the top of her shoulder

'But mostly, i love you, i love having you in my life, and these feelings that i'm having, there not your fault, its something i need to deal with'

Sara turned towards him, tears in her eyes,

'Grissom, why didn't you just tell me all this before, i would have helped you, you just need to trust me enough to know that i wont run when you need me,'

Grissom looked into her eyes, everything he felt for Sara seemed to be reflected in them

'Sara, i'm sorry, i know i can trust you, i don't know what it is, i just find it so hard to say what i feel'

Sara reached up and wiped a single tear from his cheek.

'I'm sorry to Gil, i didn't mean to over react, its just we both waited so long for this, for us, i don't want anything to break us, i'm sorry that you feel like this, but if we are going to work, you have to open up to me'

Grissom leaned down and kissed Sara on her lips, they were salty from her tears

'I love you Gil' Sara whispered as she pulled slightly away from his lips

'I love you Sara always' Grissom whispered back before pulling her lips back towards his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy  
>This one is two short post scene stories more then post ep, they kind of just popped into my head on day while i was watching these episodes<p>

**Post Scene – A bullet runs through part 2 SEASON 6 EPISODE 8  
>(Just after Sophia comes into Grissoms office,)<strong>

Sara looked at Grissom and shook her head. She waited for Sophia to be out of sight before speaking.

'Gil, that was a really bad idea, you know she shouldn't be here' Sara watched Grissom as he sat back behind his desk

'Sara, i know i tried to tell her, she just kept going, if you hadn't come in i think she would have said something that would have got both her and i into trouble' Grissom continued to work, having Sophia and Sara in the room together was always an awkward moment.

'And by the way Sara, its Grissom' He looked up and smiled at her 'We're at work remember'

Sara frowned, and placed her hand on mouth she hadn't meant to let that slip out of her mouth

'Sorry, Grissom, i wont do that again' She giggled slightly

'So what was it that you came to show me Sara' Grissom got up and walked towards, careful to keep his distance, he's body always tingled when she touched him, so he avoided as much as possible at work

'Oh, i just want you to check this for me' She said as she handed him the case file

**Post Scene Kiss-Kiss Bye-Bye - SEASON 6 EPISODE 13  
>(After Sara comments 'Grey hair can be attractive, in Hodges lab)<strong>

Sara and Grissom left Hodges to what he was doing, looking around to see no one was listening Grissom spoke to Sara

'Sara, what are you doing, you can't say that at work'

Smiling Sara looked back at Grissom

'Why, he thought i was paying him a compliment, he didn't even notice' Sara giggled

'I know your worried about being found out Griss but relax a little, if you over react to silly things like that, its going to be you giving it away not me'

Grissom smiled as they walked towards his office. As the entered the office he turned to Sara and said

'So did you have something for me?'

Sara looked down remembering she had the case file in her hands

'Oh yeah, sorry here take this' She handed him the file, as she did she felt his hand gently squeeze hers, she felt her skin tingle

'Griss,' She whispered 'you cant do THAT at work'

He winked at her and watched her leave, he breathed out he didn't know how much longer they could keep this a secret, feeling as though he needed to keep talking to her, he called after her

'Sara, nice scarf by the way' Grissom said just as she had walked out the door

Sara laughed and shook her head, Grissom had bought her this scarf recently noticing she was sick, he gave it too her and told her to make sure she kept warm

Still smiling Sara walked off to find the rest of the team


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hi guys here is another one, let me know what you think, thanks for the comments, as always they're appreciated

**O/n dont own CSI**

**Post Ep: Way to go (couldn't leave this one out) SEASON SIX -Episode 24  
><strong>

'I'm not ready to say goodbye' Sara said to Grissom as she knelt down beside him.

'We have to much left to do with our lives, we wasted so much of it already'

She leaned in and kissed him as she climbed on to the bed next to him.

'Me either Sara, but if you had to choose, wouldn't you rather know, so you could have one more moment, just like this?' Grissom asked her.

He moved up the bed and pulled her onto him. Lying there he began to stroke her hair.

'Gil, are you ok, i know you said before you were but, are you?' Sara asked him, she could see exhaustion in his eyes, she knew he had been juggling the case they'd been working on, with visiting the hospital to check on Brass.

'Yeah Sara i am, I'm just tired. When you come so close to loosing someone close to you, it makes you realize all the things you don't say to the people around you often enough, Like how i don't tell you everyday how much i love you' He smiled at Sara, as he continued to stroke her hair

'Gil, you don't need to tell me every day, because i know you love me, just as much as i love you' She began to run her hands along his chest, she closed her eyes, and breathed in his sent

'Gil, you know this whole not touching or flirting at work is getting really hard' She said to him,

'When ever I'm anywhere near you, my skin tingles and i cant help the way i react, its driving me crazy' She propped herself up on her elbow so she could see him better

Grissom gently ran his hands up and down her arm

'I know it is, but we have to keep trying, otherwise we'll be put on different shifts and I'll never get to see you'

Sara sighed as she looked at him, she wanted so much to tell everyone exactly what was going on, it was killing her on the inside, but she hated not being able to spend time with Grissom more

'I suppose your right,' She said as she leaned in and kissed him, she felt like they were only two people in the world, It amazed Sara how this happened every time they kissed

When Grissom finally pulled away from her, he said to her

'You know I've been thinking, we've been living together for awhile now, and it seems to be working right?'

Sara looked at Grissom with one eye brow raised

'mmm' she said to him, she waited for him to ask what ever it was he was thinking.

'Well, I was thinking maybe we should get a dog, i've always wanted to get one but i never got around to it, and we can have our own little family' Grissom watched Sara for her reaction 'If you want to of course' he added in

Sara's face broke out into a big smile

'Oh Gil, i would love that, i've never had a pet before, that would be wonderful' She leaned in and kissed him again, she felt like all her Christmas' had come at once, she'd never had a pet growing up and she had always envied the kids that did.

Grissom smiled, even though Sara was still kissing him, all he wanted in this life was to make her happy and somehow, despite his hesitance and inability to share his feelings with her, he had done that. He pulled her into him as she kissed him

'I love you Sara,' He whispered to her as his lips moved down her body

Closing her eyes as she felt her body shudder under his touch she whispered back

'I love you to Gil'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just thought i would add another one to this...please enjoy... i have many more**

**Season 7; Epiosode 2 - Built to Kill Part 2 (After Ecklie Grissom and Sara talk about giving the press the minatures)**

'I agree with Grissom' Sara said to Ecklie, she knew Grissom was right, they shouldn't release the miniature to the media, it was a dumb idea.

'Of course you do' Ecklie said rolling his eyes at them

As Ecklie turned to leave the room, Sara and Grissom looked at each other. Both of them thinking, surely he doesn't know, Sara shook her head

When she knew Ecklie was gone she turned to Grissom and said

'He doesn't know does he?'

Grissom, looking just as confused as Sara, said to her

'Surely not, he would have pulled us into his office already' Grissom tried to sound reassuring but he wasn't sure himself

'Well i guess we are going to have to me extra careful then, especially if his got his eyes on us' Sara said to Grissom. As she got up to leave she felt his hand on hers, and her skin tingled as it always did, only these days the feelings that followed were becoming harder and harder to control

Sara giggled quietly

'Griss, you can do that,' but she couldn't help laughing

Grissom smiled up at her, for some reason the adrenaline he felt knowing he could get caught excited him.

'Sara, sorry, i can't help it, being this close to you i just have to touch you'

Sara stifled another laugh, she didn't know why she thought this was so funny

'Griss, stop already, otherwise we're going to have to go home now, because i wont make it through the rest of the shift' She continued to laugh.

Grissom shook his head at her and got up to leave, Sara looked at him and said

'Hey, where are you going?' she tried to hold back her laughter

'Anywhere away from you Sara Sidle, if i stay here I'm afraid, we wont make it home' he said, he winked at her as he left

Sara put her hand over her face and continued to laugh, only stopping when Greg came in, giving her a look of confusion.


End file.
